


Tea

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Tea laced with sedatives and well-meaning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

The only words he gets are "brother" and "killed," and they make no sense at all. Except as  _Kuno is dead,_  which...no. The man is an idiot, but he's  _such_  an idiot that his stupid is like a protective coating.

"Huh?"

"My brother," she says, "could've killed you."

Okay, now  _that_  was funny. It was so funny that he'd have to tell that jerk Ryoga about it later, just to see if he could laugh. "Feh. Kuno couldn't kill time," he says, and wonders why his voice sounds like old snow. Then he remembers who he's talking to.

"When he saw you in the pigtailed girl's clothes," says Kodachi, "he was furious. I had to...take measures."

He thinks of the tea, the last thing he remembers. "Why didn't you drug  _him?"_

"I did. But I also had to make him believe you were dead, Ranma-sama."

He's in the Kuno mansion, in Kodachi's  _room_  (there's a giant poster of him on the far wall, two fingers in the air), in the same clothes he remembers wearing. How is this making him look dead? Shouldn't she at least have taken him somewhere else? "But...I'm not," he says, as a way of explaining all this.

"Of course not, darling," she says. "Why would you be?" 

Suddenly, he wishes he were.

  
  
  



End file.
